Dragon ball z movie 6: return of Cooler genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the movie with a female Goku
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DBZ**

* * *

On new Namek something is happening.

What is it? Asks Namekian 1.

An eclipse said the namekian 2.

Not this time of year said namekian 3.

A giant metal sphere floats towards the planet and starts to consume it.

After losing their home planet at the hands of Frieza the people of Namek were forced to find a new world on which to continue their peaceful existence said the Narrator.

Now an invader of titanic proportions had descended upon new Namek said the Narrator.

And unless some means of combating this threat can be found the entire Namekian race is in danger of extinction said the Narrator.

From across the galaxy Dende, the new guardian of the earth has sent sensed the plight of his people and at the guidance of his trusted advisor Mr. Popo he has turned to the one woman who may be able to help said the Narrator.

It's alright you can ask her Dende said Mr. Popo.

Thank you said Dende.

Goko save them said Dende.

Scene changes to a capsule corp spaceship.

Alright said Goko.

Dig in everybody said Goko.

Remember you gotta eat if you wanna keep your strength up said Goko.

Got that right said Roshi.

Well, if I had known that was the secret I wouldn't have done all those push-ups this morning said Krillin.

Thanks, master when were you gonna tell me said Krillin.

Hey! Mom you've been there what's it like said Gohan.

It's a lot old Namek only with more trees at least in the part I saw said Goko.

Anyway, we'll be sure to take the tour before we leave said Goko.

Okay said Gohan.

Great! If had this would turn out to be a family vacation I would have kept my senzu beans and stayed home said Yanji

That yaja always a pleasure said Krillin.

Hey, what about Piccolo? Asks Oolong.

Huh?! Said Goko.

Oh him! Don't worry he doesn't eat said Goko.

Krillin laughs.

Then Krillin's stays something about Piccolo.

Oh, brother! How did I know we were gonna run into something like this said Oolong.

You sure one of those is new Nemak? Asks Roshi.

Good point! I'm voting no said Oolong.

Don't be stupid it's the green one said Ya

So what those are two planets said Gohan.

Could be but if I didn't know any better I'd say the little one is trying to eat the big one said Krillin.

Okay! Let's go said Goko.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ.

* * *

Scene to the Namekians being taken captive by robots.

Enough said a young namek.

Wait please brother said the elder.

He breaks out of his bonds and goes to fight the robots.

But before he can attack the robot catches him and throws him back.

Then it's arm turns it to a blaster and the robot is about to kill the namek when Gohan shows up and saves the Namek.

My word could it really be said the elder.

I'll say it once said Goko.

Get off this planet said Goko.

Oh, Gohan it is you thank goodness you've come said the elder.

The Namekians are not yours to conquer said, Piccolo.

Here that! You better skiddle you're outgunned said Oolong.

It would take a whole army of you to beat Goko sad Oolong.

I'm giving this one chance to leave quietly and peacefully said Goko.

I don't wanna settle this thing with violence but you must understand if you stay you leave me no choice but to fight said Goko.

Get the picture metalheads outta here or the scrap heap said Oolong.

Hey, that way tough guy said Yajirobe.

Huh! What are you crazy! You want em to hear me?! Said Oolong.

Spare me the theatrics you made your demands clear said Cooler.

It's my cyclopian guards are unable to answer said Cooler.

But then even if they were what really could be said says Cooler.

Then Goko realizes who it is.

I know you said Goko.

You're cooler said Goko.

But he's dead said Piccolo.

He uh he looks pretty alive to me said Krillin.

 **Note: skipping the flashback from the previous movie of cooler's defeat.**

he said something.

I wouldn't go that far said Goko.

So you're responsible for the monstrosity attacking this planet said, Piccolo.

I would bother to explain but you won't live long enough to care said Cooler.

You defied me once my guard will take care of that said Cooler.

I'd do it myself but I have a debt to collect said Cooler.

You demented freak I've heard enough said Piccolo.

Hey, it looks like they got things pretty much under control yeah said Oolong.

So what do ya we just go on home now said Oolong.

You big baby said Yajirobe

Quit your whining would ya said Yajirobe.

Can you be more like master Roshi? Asks Yajirobe.

You don't hear him cryin to leave said Yajirobe.

Actually you wouldn't happen to remember where we uh parked? Asks Master Roshi.

Cooler's robots charged.

Fan out said Piccolo.

Krillin knocked into a cliff.

Watch it Krillin said Gohan.

Right said Krillin.

Then four robots come at Goha and he blasted three but the fourth survives.

Piccolo is fighting three at the same time.

Meanwhile Cooler and Goko just stand there.

Now i believe we have some unfinished business said Cooler.

Yeah you mentioned a debt said Goko.

So i did said Cooler.

Then rocks begin to raise off the ground.

Ok this is officially way too intense said Oolong.

I already told ya either quit your whining or find somewhere else to hide said Yajirobe.

Then a robot comes for them and Master Roshi springs into action.

Then master roshi is trapped in a net by the robot.

Then Yajirobe and Oolong are captured as well and they are dragged off.

Scene to Piccolo.

Fine if that's the way you wanna play it said Piccolo.

Piccolo takes off his cape and turban.

Warm ups over said Piccolo.

Scene changes to Krillin

Can't we talk about this said Krillin.

Didn't think so said Krillin.

Krillin punches them but his punches have no effect.

Scene shifts to Gohan.

Gohan charges at three robots but his attacks have no effect.

Then a robot hits him and knocks him away.

Then Krillin get knocked out of the sky and into Gohan.

Ow said Gohan.

The pain said Krillin.

How ya doin there buddy? Asks Krillin.

Not too good said Gohan.

These guys are tough said Gohan.

You know i hate to say but i'm glad it's not just me said Krillin.

Then Piccolo lands.

Piccolo said Gohan.

I might have a way to pierce that armor said Piccolo.

Concrete all of your energy into your point of attack said Piccolo.

Then more robots land.

Aah! Great there are more said Krillin.

Focus said Gohan.

Right focus said Krillin.

Now said Piccolo.

Then they attack.

Piccolo destroys one of the robots.

Then Gohan does the same.

Well if they can do it said Krillin.

Krillin attacks but is elbowed by a robot.

No didn't think so said Krillin.

Then he falls.

He gets back up and destroys the robot.

Haha yeah said Krillin.

The robot hits him on head.

Scene shifts to Piccolo who destroys a bunch more.

Scene changes to Gohan.

He destroys a bunch more.

Scene changes to Krillin.

He destroys another and they fire grappling hooks at him which dodges and grabs onto one and his reeled in.

the robot grabs him and the others attack with their grappling hooks and send them into a rock.

Then Gohan is grabbed.

I'm coming said Piccolo.

But then he is attacked.

Piccolo said Gohan.

Gohan said Piccolo.


End file.
